The present invention relates to nozzles, and relates more particularly to a jet nozzle assembly used to produce a jet of water for removing pests from crops.
While cultivating crops, farmers will regularly spray pesticide to kill pests. However, using pesticide to kill animal pests will cause environmental pollutions or contamination problems. Before eating or cooking, fruits and vegetables must be thoroughly washed to remove residual pesticide. However, because crops may absorb residual pesticide from soil, washing crops before eating or cooking cannot completely eliminate the problem of pesticide contamination.